The Tale of a Hawk and a Spider
by Sandylee007
Summary: SLIGHT AU. What if Clint never made it out of Carson Carnival Of Traveling Wonders? And what if Natasha was thus never found by him? The two of them meet under very different circumstances. How is their relationship going to develop? Will the web of lies and pretend end in a tragedy? Drama fits into a circus all too well… Clintasha
1. The Show Begins

A/N: Sooooooo… This idea TOTALLY jumped on me. I've been toying on the idea of a Clintasha-fic and WHAM! This happened. (smirks sheepishly) Before letting you decide whether that was a good thing or not, though…

DISCLAIMER: (laughs madly) Are you KIDDING ME?! If I DID own anything I'd be singing it to the work – because it'd mean that I'd get to work with Jeremy Renner! But sadly, no. The world's a cruel place, folks…! (pouts and sighs dramatically)

WARNINGS: AU (albeit not very dramatically), Clintasha, violence, adult themes, language, weirdness, lots of circus tricks… Hey, where did you go?!

Okay, because stalling is a naughty habit… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the show.

* * *

 _ **The Tale of a Hawk and a Spider**_

* * *

The Show Begins

* * *

Natasha Romanoff didn't even try to appear impressed when her current employer, Ivan Sorkoff, introduced her newest assignment. "So, let me get this straight." Her tone was sharper than would've been acutely advisable. "You're expecting me to sneak into a circus?" That had to be the stupidest thing she'd ever heard.

Ivan didn't seem to agree. His blue eyes sharpened hazardously. "The owners of that place have stolen certain data that will cost me a fortune if I don't get it back. I'm expecting you to bring it all back to me. It consists of three flash drives." The criminal rubbed his hands together. "The carnival will be in Moscow for two days. That's the time you have." His expression tightened still. "Do remember, Widow, that you owe be debt. I'd consider this a great favor."

Which meant that saying 'no' wouldn't be the smartest idea. Natasha's jawline tightened. "And if I'm caught before I find everything?"

Ivan smiled. There was something very chilling to it. "Then, my dear, you'll become their new best assistant until you've accomplished the mission. I've heard that they're looking for one." He chuckled at her expression. "Oh, don't look like that! Who wouldn't enjoy some good old fashioned circus drama?"

Somehow she very much doubted that she would.

* * *

Natasha could be incredibly unnoticeable when she chose to be. And she understood that with this particular circus subtle was the best way to go. Perhaps she'd have the mission over and done with faster than she'd ever dreamt.

The crowd surprised and infuriated her. Natasha had never liked being in the middle of masses of people and especially during a delicate mission it added far too many variables. She was sure to stay back, slipping to a location from which she could cover as many directions as possible. She arched an eyebrow at the five security guards her eyes spotted.

Well, if there ever was any doubt whether the circus had something to hide…

Making a mental note to keep an eye on those merry fellows Natasha watched and waited for the perfect opportunity. Clowns. Animals. All the usual circus clichés that made her decide to beat up Ivan as soon as she'd see him for assigning her to something this infuriating.

Natasha was ready to consider this one of the most boring assignments she'd ever faced until the magician, a small, weasel looking man finished his performance. "And now, ladies and gentlemen… We'll need just a little more magic to unleash our final star." The magician turned like a true showman, gesturing towards the tent's highest point with his hand. "Allow me to introduce you… to The Amazing Hawkeye!"

All of a sudden a massive, red fabric that all spectators had imagined to be a part of the tent was gliding gracefully towards the ground, revealing something that caught everyone's attention. Natasha couldn't keep herself from looking and once she did she was unable to turn her gaze away. There, in a ridiculously flashy cage that was now revealed, was a blindfolded man with shortcut blond hair, dressed in a skintight black outfit that might've been made of leather. The muscles in his bare arms were tight with both strain and intense concentration while he braced himself for whatever was to come.

The magician clapped his hands once. The cage shook and the man inside swayed ever so slightly. "Now, Hawkeye…!" Another clap, another quake hit the cage. "… fly!" The cage's bottom fell, sending the man freefalling.

Or perhaps not quite. There was a rope that he hung from. He fell dangerously for a couple of seconds until he righted himself, flipping himself to a proper standing position against the rope. With one arm and leg outstretched he made wide circles above the stunned audience, as though actually flying. Then, after about twenty seconds, he jumped.

There was nothing supporting or securing him as he glided through the air. He had the time for exactly one mighty backflip until the sound of him landing pierced the tent's unnatural silence. He completed his dangerous flight graciously, feet first to a platform that appeared ridiculously small. Not even out of breath, without a single fidget of fried nerves on his body.

After a heartbeat the audience applauded loudly.

But oh, Hawkeye wasn't done yet. After a humble bow he took a step forward, to what at first seemed like empty air. Until Natasha was able to distinguish a tightrope. With the tent's lights playing tricks it was impossible to tell how wide the rope was. But surely not enough so to be safe to try while blindfolded.

Natasha swallowed hard. _That guy's insane_ , she decided. Because that thought was far safer to focus on than the fact that she enjoyed watching him far more than she should've.

Hawkeye danced on the rope as though walking on a solid surface. He tempted his fate by spinning around and stretching. As though oblivious to the fact that he couldn't see a thing. By the time he finally reached another platform there was a degree of tension in Natasha's muscles that wasn't necessarily caused by the mission alone.

Another round of applauds followed. Hawkeye bowed again, then twisted his body to a position that most certainly didn't seem comfortable. When he straightened his form he was suddenly hanging from a green rope no one had paid attention to earlier. Once again he jumped.

Round and round again, down, down, down. Several panicked gasps erupted from the audience. And then, far too close to the ground, Hawkeye's freefall finally ended. With him upside down, a perfectly serene look on his face. Slowly and elegantly he righted himself, letting go of the rope. As soon as his feet touched the ground he tore off the blindfold and folded his arms. Just then lights illuminated him, drawing his shadow to the wall behind him. The illusion was enough to make it look like his shadow had a pair of large wings.

The audience was obviously thrilled by what they'd seen. Natasha decided that she'd skip the rest of Hawkeye's performance. She was feeling warmer than she should've and suspected that she'd already seen too much. Besides, she'd spent the entire evening looking for an opening and this was it.

While everyone else continued to focus on the show Natasha slipped away, towards where she'd noticed the backstage to be. She made it there with no trouble. Apparently the entire circus staff had more important things to do. Like a shadow she sneaked in, determined to find what she'd been sent to look for so she'd get away from the chilling place.

After about four minutes she found her way out of the tent and stood before what looked like a makeshift office. A small, wooden structure. Firmly locked, of course. Anything else would've been a disappointment. Besides, the Widow had always been good with locks.

Natasha never heard a thing. Didn't even sense a presence. But all of a sudden an arrow flew, dodging her narrowly. It slammed violently at the wall in front of her, so close that the feathers touched her cheek. She froze, every single cell in her body preparing for a fight.

… _shit!_ …

How the hell had she managed to be this careless?

A sharp voice, which spoke in fluent Russian, she'd never heard before was smooth yet seemed to be growling at the same time. "Sorry, now, but we're not fans of intruders here. We've had money going missing so we're a little… cautious." It was without a doubt a threat. "If you don't mind, turn around so I can see your face."

Did she really have a choice? She could've, of course, taken a chance with the firearm pressing against her leg but something told her that it might not be a good idea to test his reaction time. So she obeyed, gritting her teeth so hard that it hurt.

It was the same acrobat she saw earlier. His arms were currently hidden by a dark blue hoodie but the way he held the bow spoke volumes of intense workout. His eyes were examining her intently, without a doubt trying to guess what her next move might be. She found herself looking into them far longer than she should've.

Natasha didn't like how out of control she felt right then, in ways she'd never experienced before. She licked her lips without noticing it, as though tasting something. "I'm here about the assistant's position", she explained. By some miracle her voice was perfectly even. "Is it still open?"

The circus star watched her for a few more seconds. Seemed to see far more than he should've. "I'd have to check with the bossmen to be sure", the tightrope artist, and apparently archer as well, decided on at last. The man pursed his lips. "But I doubt they'd mind me arranging a preliminary tryout."

Before Natasha had the chance to even guess what that might mean another arrow flew. This time it missed her even more narrowly. She remained perfectly still and, somehow, expressionless as she heard it hit the wood right above her. The resounding thud resonated quite beautifully with her rapidly beating heart. "So?" she managed. Despite the fact that she felt breathless and tingled all over in a manner that infuriated her. "Did I pass?"

What just happened?

The man, Hawkeye as she finally managed to remember, smiled. Truly and honestly. It even reached his eyes. "I think you'll fit right in."

Fighting furiously to keep her expression even despite the way her heart was pounding Natasha wondered just what she'd gotten herself into.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Well, well… We'll see how this begins. And what secrets both the circus and our duo have…! Things are bound to be different, with neither of them having been snatched from those lives.

SO, because it's always unnerving to unleash a new baby… How was that? Any good at all? PLEASE, do let me know whether you consider this worth continuing! It'd mean THE WORLD to me.

In any case, thank you so much for reading! And who knows. Maybe I'll see you guys again?

Take care!


	2. The Hour of the Wolf

A/N: It took a few days longer than I hoped but here I am! Hooray...?

THANK YOU, so very much, for your reviews and listings! I had no idea if there'd be any Clintasha fans out there wanting to read this story. The attention thus far is totally heartwarming! (HUGS)

Awkay, because I have a feeling that you just want to get on with the story... Let's go! I really hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

The Hour of the Wolf

* * *

Although Natasha's facial expression didn't even twitch she was forced to admit that she was a little nervous. The people she was about to meet… didn't exactly have a reputation as friendly. She could only hope that they'd buy her little act until she'd be able to make it out of the circus.

She glanced towards Hawkeye, who was sitting beside her, and found herself looking far longer than she should've. It was difficult to estimate how old he was. He appeared to be about her age but his eyes… They were those of someone decades older, despite the glint she'd already caught a couple of glimpses of. She'd always been good at reading people, which was vital in her line of job. But with him she drew a blank. All she knew was that although he was fiddling with his smart phone with a perfectly serene expression he seemed to be keeping an eye on her.

In the end Natasha decided that she'd had enough of the silence. "So…" At least she sounded calm. "Any tips before you throw me to the wolves?"

The archer smiled. "I have a feeling that you'll do just fine. Buck's going to love you. You're just his type." He looked at her, met her eyes. "Although you should do yourself a favor and try to be as honest as you can. Around here lies usually come and bite you in the ass."

Natasha's eyebrow arched. Something shifted in her stomach and she wasn't sure if it was caused by the unveiled warning or something else entirely. She preferred the former option. "Are you speaking out of experience?"

The circus star smirked. "You're a nosy little thing, aren't you?" And clearly that was all he'd say about the matter.

Natasha smirked against her will, finding his smile infuriatingly infectious. The surprisingly comfortable silence lingered for a few moments. "And you're awfully trusting. You're introducing me to your bosses without even knowing my name."

The Hawk shrugged. "Names aren't important. Although, if your interview goes well I may tell you mine."

Natasha rolled her eyes. She didn't manage to feel as annoyed as she would've wanted to. "You're a comedian, too."

"I see that our favorite pain in the ass has already made an impression." The arrival, a muscular man in his mid-forties with dark brown hair and eyes of the same color seemed amused. She didn't let herself be fooled, however. If the things she'd heard about him were true he could be very, very dangerous. "I'm Buck Chrisholm. Why don't you step in for your interview?"

Natasha had faced her fair share of interrogations. Most of the people she encountered on daily basis… weren't exactly pleasant. But the situation she faced on that day was, without a doubt, one of the strangest.

There were three chairs in the small circle shaped, dimly lit room. A man in his early forties, slightly taller than Buck and Hawkeye, stood in front of one of them. With black hair and sharp blue eyes the stranger appeared undeniably charming while offering her a radiant smile. "Well, Hawkeye certainly wasn't lying. You truly are a pleasure to look at. Do sit down." He spoke flawless English which held hint of an accent. "I'm Jacques Duquesne. And you are…?"

Falling easily into the role the game required Natasha smiled back. She sat down gracefully, keeping a subtle eye on both men. "Natasha Romanoff. I was under the impression that you need an assistant?"

Jacques' eyebrow bounced up. "News travel fast, don't they?" the man said to his partner, then focused on her. "Where did such a rumor come from? We've hardly been advertising."

Natasha shrugged. "It's like you said." She did her best to not sound arrogant. "News travel quickly. Especially if you share them with a pathetic drunk."

Buck groaned. "Fucking Ivan… Always blabbering about what's none of his business."

For a moment Natasha felt sorry for Ivan. This circus didn't seem to appreciate loudmouths. And here she'd thought that her boss would be the poor guy's biggest problem…

Jacques leaned forward, seeming to read far more than she would've liked. "You have… assets that certainly work in your favor on stage. But what use, exactly, would you be for us? I'm afraid that you'll have to do more than look beautiful."

"I'd be insulted if that was all you expected me to do", Natasha struck back. "I can throw knives. And unlike Ivan I can hold my Vodka."

Jacques chuckled almost good naturedly. Buck grinned. "I may challenge you to a drinking game later. But… I actually have a specific task in mind for you and I'm afraid that neither of us is the one who decides whether you'll get this job or not." The man got up. "Follow me. I'll introduce you to Baron."

Natasha frowned. Every single muscle in her body prepared for something highly unpleasant. "Baron?"

* * *

Not much after Natasha left the room Clint walked in. Instantly Jacques' expectant eyes met his. "Well?"

"Didn't I tell you that I recognized her the second I caught a glimpse of her? She's pretty well known in certain circles." Clint tossed his smart phone towards the man, who caught it easily. "She certainly has an interesting employment and education history. She's from Red Room."

Jacques' brow arched. "Red Room?" He scrolled through the intel. "I thought that there were none of them left anymore."

"So did I." Clint stretched. "Right now she's a freelancer."

"Any guesses who her current employer might be?"

"A few names come to mind. You'll have to give my contacts some time to check them out, though." Clint's eyes sharpened. "Do you have any idea why she might be interested in this circus? Have you two done something I should know about?"

Jacques' eyes were harder than stone and colder than ice. "No." The man tossed the phone back. "Right now our smartest move is to keep her close and on a tight leash."

"I see." Which didn't mean that Clint would've liked it, even one bit. "Is she going to end up disappearing, too?"

The look Jacques gave him was truly dangerous. "I'm a magician, Clint. Making people disappear is my most remarkable gift." The man's eyes narrowed. "Keep watch on her and do it well. Or I'll hold you personally responsible for the outcome."

* * *

Natasha was led to the back of the circus area. She felt like cursing, loudly, when she realized that it was where the animals were kept. Was this some kind of a bad joke…?

"You said that knives are your strongest area of expertise." Buck stopped in front of a very large cage. "But this poor thing is what we've been looking for a new assistant for. His former handler was forced to leave and ever since none of us has managed to form a connection with him."

Far more curious than would've been sane or reasonable Natasha peered in. What she found made her heart skip a couple of beats. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me…!"

It was a wolf. A very large male wolf with a snow white fur. She didn't think she'd ever seen anything as beautiful in her entire life. She was also perfectly aware of the fact that the being would be able to tear her to pieces in a blink if it so chose.

"It was found in the middle of nowhere, horribly injured. For a long time it seemed that it was as good as dead and it didn't make treating it easy. I won it in a card game about… eight, maybe nine, months ago."

"Wolves are dangerous! Even many zoos refuse to keep them and you're going to put this one on a display for kids?" Natasha snapped. Not caring even the slightest bit if she was crossing a line. "You're lucky that it hasn't torn anyone to pieces yet."

Buck shrugged. "Well. If you get the job that's not my problem anymore, is it?" He nodded towards the cage. "Do say 'hi' properly. The two of you will be spending a lot of time together."

Natasha was fairly sure that she was either desperate to get her job done or out of her mind. Possibly both. But in the end she did approach the cage, her eyes on the animal inside. The wolf didn't seem to appreciate her intrusion. It backed off a couple of steps, fangs revealed and emitting a sound that encouraged absolutely no contact.

Natasha held up a hand. Tried not to hold her breath. "Easy, boy…", she murmured. "It's alright… We're going to be friends, aren't we? It's alright…"

Natasha didn't know how long it continued. She muttering useless, stupid nonsense and the hunter glaring at her. But all of a sudden something seemed to change. The wolf approached slowly, sniffing the air. Then, shocking Natasha to a point where only common sense kept her from screaming, the animal lay down so close that she would've been able to touch it. Which, of course, she didn't do because she wasn't about to damage the frail newfound sense of trust. Or lose a limb.

Buck chuckled. "Well… How about that." He did seem genuinely impressed. "'Beauty and the Beast.' You two are going to be a hit when you're ready for the stage."

Natasha smiled, unable to look away from the wolf. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest. It took all she had to remind herself that she wouldn't be staying long enough to actually face one of those performances.

"I agree." Somehow Hawkeye had succeeded in sneaking up on her. Which she found absolutely unacceptable. It was hard to tell for sure but he seemed impressed. And… perhaps something else that she couldn't quite name yet. "And before you two are ready for that I think I'll be able to come up with something to keep you busy. If you're the right person for the task, of course."

* * *

Natasha wasn't entirely sure how it happened. Let alone how she allowed it to happen. But somehow she found herself stood before what was undoubtedly a target board. And Hawkeye was cuffing her to it, her arms spread to sides.

"You get some sort of kicks out of this, don't you?"

He chuckled. They both shivered when his fingers brushed her wrist. The touch was light as a feather but still succeeded in sending a jolt of electricity through her. His fingers stayed there far longer than would've been acutely necessary. "Now…" Did he sound hoarse or was she imagining it? Either way he was finally stepping out of her personal space. Good. "Stay absolutely still, aright?"

Natasha gave him a dry look. Even if her heart was thundering and her thoughts were nowhere near as clear as she would've wanted. "Do you really imagine that I'd be able to go somewhere?"

"Honestly?" Hawkeye took a piece of fabric from his pocket. And seemed to be blindfolding himself. "With you I wouldn't be surprised by anything." Then, on the last minute, he remembered something. "Ah…!" His scent, something decidedly his own instead of a creation made of chemicals, was borderline intoxicating. He revealed an apple. Their eyes were locked when he placed it on top of her head and they felt each other's warm, not quite steady breaths. "Perfect."

Natasha scoffed. "Really? Next time you'll be the one cuffed."

Mirth flickered in the man's eyes. He took his time before stepping away and retreating to the same distance they had earlier. This time he finished blindfolding himself. "Like I said, hold still."

"Hit me with your best shot, Wilhelm Tell."

It should've been terrifyig to face the arrow. All her self preservation instincts told her to loose the cuffs and get away. To leave this insanity behind. But instead she remained still as a statue, her head held up proudly despite the incredible speed at which blood was rushing through her veins. The air was thick with anticipation.

And the arrow flew. For a lifetime it seemed to her. It made the smallest sound upon making impact. Natasha gasped inaudibly, the adrenaline speeding through her system becoming nearly unbearable in all the best ways.

What was happening to her?

Hawkeye took off the blindfold and smiled at her. "Still there and in one piece. I'd call that a good start."

Natasha failed to see the positive elements of the situation. She just hoped that she'd done a good enough job to make sure that she'd get to continue what she was paid for. "I don't want to know what would've been a bad start."

Hawkeye and his fingers were far too close again. Her skin tingled when he uncuffed her, practically stroking her wrists as he did so. "Don't worry about that. You did well."

"So I get the job?" she confirmed, taking a step away and rubbing at her wrists to rid the feel of his skin against hers.

Hawkeye grinned. Somehow it succeeded in chasing away at least some of the shadows in his eyes. Made him seem younger, more fragile. "Welcome to the family. Baron and I agree." He turned his back to her. She knew better than to take it as a sign of trust. He knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything to him just yet, even if she wanted to.

And, to her surprise and annoyance, Natasha found that the things she maybe, possibly wanted to do weren't those she'd expected.

She folded her arms. "So… That's it? You cuff me. Shoots arrows at me. Apparently you're planning on doing a lot more of that in the future. And I don't even get your name?" It was all a part of the game, of course. She didn't really care what his name was. He was nothing but a possible obstacle.

He didn't stop or even look towards her. "Well, since you're asking so nicely… It's Clint." He wasn't using Russian anymore. And it was the first time it could be heard that he was from the States. He waved his hand, still not turning to look at her. "Goodnight, Natasha."

Natasha didn't have more than a few seconds to process everything until clapping could be heard from the audience. "Congratulations." Amusement and something far darker lingered on Buck's face. "I must say, you two look phenomenal together", the man complimented. His eyes then sharpened. "You seem to be a very interesting new assistant. But allow me to tell you this… These people are my only family. And if any of them is endangered in any way because of you…" The tense, frosty silence spoke more than a million words. The man then chuckled. "Well, you're obviously a very smart woman. I'm sure that you get what I'm saying."

Natasha nodded. It was harder than it should've been to disguise the weight that slammed to the pit of her stomach. "Yes, of course I understand." All too clearly.

Buck nodded. "Good." He clapped his hands together once more. "Now, go home and pack up, then get some sleep. We'll all have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

A very long jog and a shower later Clint made it to the trailer he used as a home. He smiled upon finding a young, petite woman with long blonde hair and incredibly green eyes sitting on a bed, reading. "Hey", he whispered. "Did the rugrats behave?"

She smiled back. "They were like angels, as usual. It's always a pleasure to babysit them." She put away the book. "Was the new girl any good?"

"She may be, eventually." He smirked. "She may become a bigger hit than your fire breathing number."

She snorted, obviously not offended. "Yeah, as if." She got up, slowly and carefully, and stretched. "Well, I'll go and grab a bite. I'll be back soon."

Clint nodded and murmured earnest thank yous, then turned his gaze back towards the bed.

It most certainly wasn't empty. Fast asleep on it lay two children, a girl at the age of three and a boy who turned six a few months earlier. Or well, he thought they were asleep.

Because just then the girl cracked one eye open. Her whole face brightened at the sight of him. "Daddy!"

He chuckled breathlessly and held back a little too tightly when she folded him into a massive bear hug. "Hey, sweetie. Now what's this? You're supposed to be asleep."

She pouted. Even if she appeared a little sheepish. "I like aunt Ali. But I wanted your story."

Clint's eyes softened while he settled to the bed, the child never once leaving his arms. "Alright then. But it's going to have to be a short story, okay?"

As Clint started a fairytale in a quiet, soft voice the two pieces left of his world scooted as close to him as possible. Lila wide awake and eager to hear, Cooper in his sleep with a few incomprehensible murmurs. For a little while his world felt whole again.

* * *

In a not exactly pleasant part of the city Natasha entered a tiny apartment that reeked of moisture. It was cold and hollow, held barely any furniture. Definitely not a home. What point was there in having a home when she was on the move constantly?

While stuffing whatever little she had and she'd need into a bag she took her phone and dialed. Quite unsurprisingly the response was almost instant. " _Do you have it?_ "

Natasha gritted her teeth. "Not yet", she admitted reluctantly. "But I got in. They're suspicious, though."

" _Enough so for it to be a problem?_ "

The tingling sensation on her wrists refused to go away. Her jawline tightened painfully. "I can deal with suspicious people."

" _Good._ " Clearly it wasn't. " _I'm sure that you know how much is at stake._ " The phone call ended as quickly as it began.

Natasha took a deep breath. All of a sudden she felt very tired. Too much excitement and adrenaline for one day, even for her.

With quick, unhesitant motions she finished the preparations. Upon leaving she looked around and couldn't resist a hint of bitterness at how little there was to be left behind. She smothered that thought quickly and vehemently.

She chose this life for herself, didn't she? Despite these occasional moments of weakness she didn't really want or need more. This was the life of the infamous Black Widow.

Out on the street beside her motorcycle Natasha froze. Sensing quite clearly that someone was watching her. Trying to do it as unnoticeably as possible she checked her surroundings, fully prepared to grab the gun hidden underneath her coat.

It took a few seconds longer than it should've. But finally she distinguished a human shaped shadow on the rooftop of a nearby block of flats. A man. It was difficult to see clearly in the dark and the observer seemed to be wearing black clothes. She certainly didn't see clearly enough to do anything about it.

Natasha shivered, then put on a helmet and hopped on the motorcycle. She had a new fan, then. She could only hope that he wouldn't be another big problem on her long list.

The watcher waited until she'd disappeared from sight, then put away a bow and an arrow, a frown on his face.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: So, who wants to be a mini-Hawk babysitter? (grins) So, the web of lies and deceit is beginning to unfold. Who will end up hurting who – and how badly? And whatever happened to Laura?

PLEASE, do leave review! Good? Bad? Something to be shot down immediately? Do let me know!  
IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE I'll do my best to update every weekend. I have a feeling that you guys would appeciate regular updates...?

Until next time! I really hope that I'll see you all there!

Take care!

* * *

Guest: It makes me SUPER happy to hear that! (BEAMS) I love that storyline, too, immensely. I REALLY hope that you'll keep enjoying the ride!

Huge thank yous for the review!


End file.
